Processing devices are often added to a network, such as a wide area network (“WAN”), local area network (“LAN”) or a short distance wireless network.
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, is typically a node of a WAN or communication network. The cellular telephone may also be a part of a LAN or a short distance wireless network for communicating with other user devices, such as a laptop, printer, Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”) and/or headset. For example, Bluetooth™ technology (www.Bluetooth.com) provides wireless communications between devices.
Typically, a user manually adds or pairs a processing device to a Bluetooth™ short distance wireless network. There are several ways to add a processing device to a Bluetooth™ short distance wireless network. A user may select a “discover” mode, in for example a cellular telephone having Bluetooth™ capability, for finding other nearby Bluetooth™ devices. The cellular telephone then proceeds to find other possible Bluetooth™ device to be paired with the cellular telephone. Often, the discovered devices are then provided in the form of a list to the user who may then select the desired device, such as a laptop computer, to be paired with the cellular telephone. The user then may be prompted for a security code or Personal Identification Code (“PIN”) or passkey on the cellular telephone display. A user then may enter the appropriate PIN. Likewise, the discovered device prompts the user for a PIN that may be entered. Bluetooth™ technology then establishes a communication channel between the processing devices.
Pairing or adding a processing device to a short distance wireless network, and in particular a Bluetooth™ short distance wireless network, has many disadvantages.
First, significant amount of user intervention and attention is required. A user has to “discover” and select which devices to be paired in the short distance wireless network. A user has to obtain and enter a PIN code at possibly two different devices.
Second, a third party such as a manufacturer, a reseller or a telecommunication provider does not typically control or enable the pairing. For example, a telecommunication provider may want to approve or authorize any proposed paring in a short distance wireless network. Likewise, a telecommunication provider may want to remove a paired device from the short distance wireless network.
Third, often a user does not know whether they entered an incorrect PIN code or if there is an error in a Bluetooth™ communication channel. A user may waste time trying to obtain a Bluetooth™ connection rather than reentering a correct PIN.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device, a system, a computer readable medium and a method that allow a user to efficiently and easily add a processing device to a short distance wireless network. It is further desirable 1) for a third party, such as a manufacturer, reseller or telecommunication provider to add/remove or authorize the adding of the processing device to the short distance wireless network and 2) for a user to know whether a PIN code has been entered properly.